Modern mobile devices such as “smart” phones have become an integral part of people's daily lives. Many of these mobile devices can support a variety of applications. These applications can relate to communications such as telephony, email and text messaging, or organizational management, such as address books and calendars. Some mobile devices can even support business and personal applications such as creating presentations or spreadsheets, word processing and providing access to websites and social networks. All of these functions applications can produce large volumes of information that needs to be organized and managed for subsequent retrieval.
Conventional methods for organizing and managing information include allowing the user to store information or content into directories and folders of a file system and use descriptive metadata, keywords, or filenames to name the directories and folders. Information can be subsequently retrieved and presented to the user in response to the user manually navigating through the directories and folders of the file system or to user-entered search queries. This manual information categorization and retrieval can be laborious and time-consuming.